User talk:Yechnagoth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screen shot 2011-08-05 at 11.25.34 PM.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE: Hi! Please ask Ronndo and Jackal0Riot for these rights, as they now get to decide who receives them or not. Thanks! Mark (talk) 22:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for all of the advice! I will go edit the changes I have made. Again, thank you. Wow, incredible job on this wiki so far! i've been using it for a little while and decided i would start helping out :D sorry if i mess anything up, im just trying to help improve it c: ~~Fanguine~~ RE: Ah ohkay, got it. I just have to say that ive got very little idea of the whole page layouts and all the scripty business xD so il just stick to filling in the gaps and updating this for now (: Fanguine 19:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you play on Remmington or Tiva? Fanguine 19:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Same here! hahah, whats your character name? Fanguine 19:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, sounds like a plan! Uhhh im having a little trouble here http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Assault#Spell_Properties for some reason that section has diferent editing options up the top, and i cant link it to the page with the effect description? *for the spell properties section Fanguine 20:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhhhh okay, thanks a bunch :) sorry i disapeard, it was 4 am and the power went off cus there was a storm about -_- heheh xD but yeh, looked at the script bit now, thanks! Fanguine 05:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Secrets Hey, I did a bit of work on secrets before, but mostly by listing the specific locations on the individual pages for each area, rather than on a single page. And for secrets needed for Achievements, their location gets listed on the specific achievment page... mostly because as the game expands, so will the length of the list if it's all put on a single page. Oh, and I renamed "Secrets" to "Secret Locations", just to make it different from Secret Recipes. --Defunc7 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That's true for many things, for example, a workshop location should certainly stay in the specific workshop page instead of into the profession page, but for secrets I think the only thing you could do to make the pages smaller is separate them by nation. Its not like there is anything else to put on the page, and clicking (or searching for), every single territory or every single secret will get a little... "annoying" thing to do. Specially since I wanna put maps and not locations, so if anyone wanna know about secrets, they have a list to look at instead of searching scattered info all around. But thanks, I will make a page for each nation then, and also thanks for changing the name :P Yechnagoth 18:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Out of Date Hey, I noticed you've been trying to use an "Out of Date" category on various pages... I don't think that's going to work. 1. You have to retag/untag/check every page every time there's an update. 2. Visitors might assume other pages without that category are up to date... when most of the ones, at least for spells, I've touched on are clearly not. --Defunc7 11:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It can be changed to OoD or just an "!" so that it goes unnoticed, and have in the category page a warning about that so that people who wonder what the hell is ood/"!" will know that, or just don't bother looking, but its there to help those who work on the wiki mostly. And though its not quite the same, nobody uses image needed either... There are tons of pages without image on items and other things and do not have the category, it gets a pain in the ass to look for them (I looked through all monster pages recently for example, I don't remember which ones I need to update now besides gobballs, and it is much better to untag something than to look them all over again). And well, its the same for stubs and images, you need to tab/untag them, too, just not as much. I don't always update something I see is wrong or outdated if there is too much info and I don't wanna do it right away, and I will likely forget what pages were or were not, the same for stubs and images, that's why I made that category, but if you feel its unnecessary, fine, delete it. Yechnagoth 20:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've changed it for Category:!, so its no more than a marker now, to avoid confusion. Yechnagoth 06:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Recently join this wiki, and looks like its growing big, nut i have some issues with teh iamge upload i use to edit another wikis but am just having issues in "how to get the images" xD from wakfu if you have some tips this will be very helpfull for me & the other ppl that its having the same problem. Thank you for you'r help and happy editing!! DungeonFeelings 08:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You can download a convertor here: adam.wincustomize.com/Articles.aspx?SID=59&AID=74756 Then go into your wakfu folder, find and copy a file named Gui, extract it somewhere, open the convertor, drag the folder into it after setting "png", then just find the image you want in there. Those images do not include monster images, though, I do not know how to get those off wakfu directly, but you can take a screenshot of them during battle with a white screen on that information window you can open. Yechnagoth 11:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for monster template and page layout links. I am very new to wiki editing and am still trying to learn how to use most of the features, sorry in advance for any extra work I might create with my editing "skills" ^^ On Bliblis, Tofus and creatures I just noticed your edits on the Gnarled Barklee's Forest page I updated yesterday. I specifically chose for Blibli (creature) over Blibli since the latter refers to the whole specie, which is an overstatement in this area. (same argument for Tofu vs. Tofu (creature) ) Although I'm quickly rising in the ranks of editors for this wiki, I'm still quite inexperienced. Any feedback you might have on my last edits would be welcome! :) --Waldorf 09:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I did not change the link, it still goes to the (creature) page, I just changed the name that appears. Just a minor edit :P (though maybe it may cause some confusion) And I usually ry to give advice for newcomers, but you're already doing very well! There's nothing to give advice on :) Yechnagoth 19:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at that! You're right! :-) (though, could quickly browse over my hoodlum additions?) --Waldorf 19:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They are all very good! :) Yechnagoth 19:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the governor voting system for me, i was just told ingame there was an ~82% disapproval rate for sabotage to get kicked, it was at 76% when i checked it.Wishing 23:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) NP, he did indeed need 82%, but because he had around 16% likes, because of the way it works it will always be a different number according to ammount of likes. Yechnagoth 00:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Also do you mind adding spell icons for the Feca spells that i am editing atm? I can clean up the descriptions and effects later so don't worry too much about that. Wishing 10:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope! Gonna add them for you =) Yechnagoth 10:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) There you go! Yechnagoth 11:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much ill add the water branch of spells before going to sleep, don't know how to link them to the feca article though Wishing 11:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) There is a table in the feca page that shows all spells by elements, just find the tree you want to (in the case, see where Water starts), then switch the images, links and description, the table is already done so it should be easy to switch one info for another. (the links stay between [[]], the images between or ) Yechnagoth 12:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, finished editing the water branch and all the support spells. Do you mind checking the format and if there are any errors? Also what is your character name? Wishing 03:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice, just fire and earth spells to go now then (and saying what the support spells does on the Feca page). Just 2 little things: you forgot one icon, and on 3 spells, the effect part had a : before the description, so it created a big empty space, I removed it. Other than that, everything's great! Its Gwendolyn. Yechnagoth 03:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright, finally finished editing Feca. Apologies for taking so long. Wishing 03:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem =) Yechnagoth 08:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) To Dofus or not to Dofus, that's the question We're both Dofus played and both used to the Dofus info boxes and Dofus wikia. But I would like to deviate on a few items on what we're used to. I have 2 things in mind right now: #The set bonus tables #States, they are not spell effects. N.1 Set bonus tables (the first bonus table, not the cumulative ones) now follow the Dofus style of summing up all the previous bonuses with every item added. Wakfu doesn't usually work this way. Each item added adds it's own set bonus. eg. in dofus the + strength of the gobb set set bonus was increased which each item, in Wakfu there are just a lot of different bonuses. Suggestion: lets not clutter the table and only show the bonuses for that # of items. e.g. Tree Set. N.2 We need a second template or need to adapt the spell template to handle "State"s. e.g. the Drhellzerker spell causes the Drhellzerker state (can still explained on the spell page itself) and causes Furzerker state when moved. which in turn depends on the Phone a Frhend spell. But there are also many standard states caused by spells, like the Bound state. They deserve their own template, no? I'll look into how templates are made, but what's the chain of command on those? I mean, since they're used so much, I wouldn't want to accidentally break half the pages on wikia Waldorf 14:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I've been away from Dofus for a year or so before coming to Wakfu once again, so I don't really remember how the Dofus wiki is, but I do intend to make many changes on some of the templates and possibly some page layouts too, such as spells and items, to be more accurate with the information provided in the game and also to make it easier to use the information. N.1: Yes, that seems good. The game does not allow you to see bonuses from items you do not own, so I wasn't really checking them much, but I will edit the current set pages to that format later. Maybe making a template for the equipment set pages would be a good idea too. N.2: I was wanting to do some changes to spell pages and templates, but I don't really know how I would do it (or what). Templates are independent of each other. To create one you just make a page with Template: before the page name, and it will turn into a template. Some templates, such as Template:ItemWrap, are linked to other templates and take information from them, so if you edit the Template:Itembox, it will change ItemWrap as well. But if you're gonna make a new one, you can create a sandbox one and test it on pages by using the Preview but not submitting anything, it won't affect any of the pages. Yechnagoth 15:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, I'm gonna start to create some pages and edit what I feel that needs updates and such around here. I really wanna help the wiki, but I need some directions, there's some things I don't know how to do. So if you can help I got some questions. The first thing, I noticed that the craft list for armores aren't including the shields that are crafted, then I figured that are no pages for most of the shields and started including it, for now I inlcuded The Absorber page but gonna make a lot more since I'm leveling my armorer in-game and I need to know how to make the table at Armorer/Recipes include the shields. I don't know if need do make a change in the table or is something I need to put in each page I'll create. If you can give me directions on this, it'll be appreciated. The other thing is the imagens, most of the images I see have the back of it transparent. I don't have any tool to make pictures like that, all I can do is take a print screen from the game, cut the part of the image I want and save it in another file, just the image. In this case, I want to know if somebody else will be adding the pictures or I can do it my way. For now I think that's all my doubts about editing and creating pages. Thanks for all the help. -merthol 14:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! And welcome to the wiki :) About the first question, the table is updated automatically once in a while (I'm not really sure how or when, I assume its by the same time the wiki updates some other cached things) . It takes all info that was created using the ItemWrap template, which is the one you used to create the new shield page. If you want to update the table manually, just edit the recipes page and save without changing anything. The second question, you can do it your way and just crop the images in the game and I will add the images later, or you can take them directly from the game, going to a file named gui, extracting things from it then converting TGA to PNG (you can use this convertor for this purpose). I'm always checking for images that were cropped, and already have everything extracted here, so if its easier for you, you can just leave them that way. (there are about 1400 item images to look through on that folder). And a third option is to simply add the page to the category Image Needed for someone to add it later. And feel free to ask any other questions that you may have ;) Yechnagoth 14:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, Thanks for the answer earlier. I got one more question, I know the green itens are part of sets, but what about the yellow ones, how should I classify it? -merthol 15:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yellow is vrare. You can also always see all the options for templates on their own page. The one for the ItemWrap: Template:ItemWrap. Yechnagoth 15:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Iv also started updting this wiki now i never know what im gona update i sjut surf around and if i see a stub or something missing i can fill in i do. but i know my spelling isent top notch & i suck as useing some of the wiki features so feal free to look over what if added and re-format it if iv screwed up the format. the info i add i know is correct becuase i also test it in-game befor i add ^^ No problem, its always a good thing to have more info coming. Also, you can sign your name under messages you leave in talk pages with ~~~~, or clicking the signature button. Yechnagoth 00:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well iv started updating things and i noticed you cleaned up my pages to pimprve the formating to Thx as i play around with it useing preview and get as close as i can ( often stealing the main setup form a similar items page and tweaking the code to be for the new item) I suck ad the pgotos thing so iv been leaving thme blank so it show STUB and someone who can do it properly can put in XD, the Haven bag displays i added i havent put the cpasaty of them and sjut a ?? as i havent had the chance to gather the resorcces to make in-game and test yeat. Also is there some place where the difrent nation maps have varistions put on them, for example im in the process of marking every above ground ore, Well, Bank/kama minter and if i can get the right looking map tokens ill add things like workshops so i have some very crowed maps in brackmar with personal notes showing and as some of the zones are basicky done ( jut checing i cant find any more spots/if i can find a map token acheevment that gives a token to look like a workshop/ seckret etc then ill add them). i think the maps would be great for people wanting to look and plan how they mine area / where the workbenches are. if you could point me in the location if where i shoul upload these (screen shot) maps when they are finished that would be great, because it so detailed im doing it a Screen shot per zone not entire nation O and thx for mentioning that signature thing ^^ K.matt 11:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Instead of adding the template the way you are, try going to Visual mode, going "add other templates" and select ItemWrap, you'll then only have to fill all the boxes. On top of that window you can also go to the template page, which explains what each thing does. About images, its ok if you leave them blank. For the map, the wiki has all the tokens on the files, so you can get them there and put above the map with an editor program, but you can also just upload a map with all the locations and I could place the tokens on the right places. Just upload it with the name of the area, the nation and the ore name. Yechnagoth 18:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there somewhere that has a list/picture of the image code things the & kinda thing. one of the biggest struggles im kaving amking a page is finding the right thing for it and if its even there ( which i assume it probibly is) K.matt 03:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) No, but now that you said that, I'm going to make one later. The default for element ones is pretty simple though, i''' for icon, '''e of element, then the first letter of the element (a''' for air, etc) and the size ('''s for small and m for medium), so it ends like i efs, i eam, etc. The token ones don't really have a pattern, so just add the images if you're not finding (all of them are named map icon -something-). I'll make some template lists later. Yechnagoth 03:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) hi :)DaOne1 15:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Yechnagoth 15:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! However, you asked me to rename files when I rename their associated pages, but only Administrators are currently able to rename files. Welovekah 20:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm kind of new to Wakfu, started playing just two weeks ago or so. I'd just like to thank you for what you've done with this wiki, cause finding information otherwise within the Wakfu community can be a real pain. I'll try to do my part and add as much info as possible as I go along (mainly stuff related to Sufokia, my nation), and I hope that my contributions will be helpful :) Furthermore, I apologize in advance for any editing mistakes I may make, but I'm getting there. It just takes some time to learn ^^ FunkyRaspberry 13:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I made some small version of the ampoules you see in the Clan Members will Tab in game, could be mixed with the Monster family templates and the resource ones to make some good looking will tables, check my page and let me know if you like them. :) Lindel 11:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Taking images from the game directory Hey :) I'm trying my best to kind of 'copy' your and other contributers posts and I think I'm doing a good job getting around the templates and whatnot, but I just noticed the change you made to the Gobbsword image, and I was wondering how you did that. See, I've already found, and somewhat decrypted the item images from the game files, but as wikia doesn't accept tga, I just converted it into a png. Mind telling me how you got those smooth results? :) That way you don't have to clean up my shitty image posts in the future. It was fine with the emote icons, but I'm struggling with the items, as they require that transparent background. FunkyRaspberry 15:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ampoules Yeah, after making them I thought the same thing, they look nice, but what's the point with them? Anyway, I noticed you added the template for the clan members, and I can't seem to understand the whole X thing, could you link me an example when you have time? Lindel 17:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for updating some of that Hazelnut buisiness. Hello I have updated some necklaces but the global box on necklaces has not been updated, it is slow or as I simply filled in the template I need to do more work (coding). Thanks JerryDB Hello there, It updates automatically, but the time varies, new pages added usually get changed fast, but updates depend more on when the wikia will cache things again, which is around once a day. You can update it manually though, by going to edit then publishing (don't need to change anything, will just update if you do that). And you can sign your posts with ~~~~ Yechnagoth 16:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello I know how the table updates, please ingore the other message. JerryDB Hello I was using the Wakfu world as the server was locked I will try to use the game when its working :). JerryDB I love the templates you added to the assorted Astrubian of Destiny and Iop spell pages! Hope I didn't mess them up too much during my edits. Loudmutes 01:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Penisberg BNeutral 00:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, how are you extracting the image from the game files. There's a few more items I found that I am gonna post and if I can get into those game files, I'll upload the pics. 17:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Its in the gui folder of wakfu... And I'm not a man... Yechnagoth 03:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am new here and I want help with site because this is great game and it's always nice to find everything you need on one page. But I don't want to make something wrong and also this site something seems to dislike me :D I am travelling in Brakmar now and getting screens of secret chests. Now I have only few of them http://i43.tinypic.com/29y2ouq.jpg or http://i43.tinypic.com/ofvtsk.png (they need little comment like do one step right or click on little hill in the middle of stairs) and also bigger map http://i39.tinypic.com/b9gebr.jpg. I don't want to put it there now because you already have there some maps that are different so I want you to tell me what can I do :D